La niña de sus ojos
by yurena85
Summary: Que no haría un padre por su hija...
1. My little girl

**A/N:**

_Nada de Castle me pertenece, es todo obra de Andrew Marlowe y su mente maravillosa, los derechos de la misma perteneces también a la cadena que la promulga, etc, etc, etc, siempre más de lo mismo..._

_De este fic me pertenece a mí, mi mente perversa para crear situaciones inverosímiles y dramáticas, así como la serie de personajes inventados que serán claves en varias partes de la historia, el personaje de Zoé esta basado en Gillian Anderson para que os hagáis una idea más real de la descripción física. Si sois fans intransigentes de Beckett (y en su derivada de Stana) os pido calma, en ningún momento trato de maltratar al personaje, solo darle una continuidad a la historia._

_Pediría que no se colgará el fic en el foro de Castle sin mi permiso como se hizo con mi anterior fic, si queréis que lo cuelgue allí me lo decís que yo tengo cuenta y lo haré sin problemas._

_Esta libre de spoilers o tiene spoilers según se mire quien no vaya al día con Castle, transcurre a partir de la quinta temporada, que no quiere decir que la acción se desarrolle en esa línea argumental de tiempo. Pequeño Spoiler o referencia al 5x12 (Death gone crazy)_

_Lo que está en cursiva, son pensamientos, tiempos pasados y conversaciones, siempre irán guardando el hilo de la historia._

**La niña de sus ojos**

**Capitulo 1: ****My Little Girl**

Un padre sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su hija, le perdonaría lo que fuera y sería capaz de dejar su vida a un lado solo por la felicidad de su hija. Eso era algo que Richard Castle sabía y que estaba dispuesto a asumir siempre, llevaba la paternidad muy dentro de él, desde el momento que el médico hubiese puesto a Alexis entre sus brazos y su vida hubiera dejado de ser suya para pertenecer a aquel pequeño ser que tenía entre sus brazos.

Ahora podía decir exactamente los mismo 19 años más tarde, miraba dormir a Amelia entre sus brazos, sintiendo como en cada suspiro, la niña apretaba su dedo contra su pequeño cuerpo, algo dentro de su pecho se llenaba. Era perfecta, una pequeña y perfecta conjunción de tres kilos y medios y 52 centímetros, era su nieta.

_8 meses atrás_

_Miro la pantalla del ordenador y era incapaz de escribir, sus dedos reposaban en el teclado pero no se movían, creía que había perdido toda capacidad de escribir, todo aquello que antes fluía con naturalidad de entre sus dedos parecía que era imposible que volviera a salir de ellos. Suspiro y opto por cerrar la pantalla, la deslizo con cuidado y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo de su loft. Sabía que no había perdido ese don natural que tenía, solo que su mente estaba plagada de la secuencias de los acontecimientos sucedidos unas horas atrás, ella lo había dejado, simplemente le había dicho que no podía continuar con aquello, que se estaba ahogando, que se sentía enclaustrada, que necesitaba respirar, él sabía que aquello no eran más que excusas, sabía que lo amaba, lo sentía en su mirada pero sus miedos habían hecho acto de presencia de nuevo, todas esas barreras que creía que habían sido tumbadas solamente habían sido una cortina de humo, ni siquiera el haber dado con el responsable de la muerte de su madre había hecho que ella bajará la guardia, simplemente estaba claro, siempre había estado muy claro y él había sido demasiado ciego como para verlo, ella aún tenía reservas, ella aún no confiaba del todo en él, no lo creía capaz de entregarse completamente a su relación. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero no le hacían falta, había aprendido a leerla con el tiempo._

_Sintió la rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo y golpeo la mesa con furia, esa furia que no había sido capaz de desatar delante de ella, se había marchado del piso de Kate, sin decir una sola palabra, se había quedado congelado, en estado completamente de shock, pensaba que si no decía nada, que si simplemente lo dejaba estar, ella se arrepentiría, aún en su fuero interno lo seguía pensando, pero para que mentirse, ella no daría marcha atrás y él estaba cansado, cansado de que se jugará con sus sentimientos, de que no fuera capaz de ver, que la amaba de verdad que daría su vida por ella las veces que hiciera falta._

_Apoyo la cabeza un momento contra el portátil y se mordió el labio, sintió el regusto salado de las lágrimas deslizarse por sus labios, estaba llorando, cuándo había sido la última vez, unos pocos meses atrás, lo que había durado su relación, solo era capaz de llorar por ella ahora, mucho tiempo atrás se había jurado a sí mismo no llorar por nadie, que no fuese capaz de llorar por él y todas esas promesas habían quedado en saco roto por culpa de Katherine Beckett._

_Levanto la vista un momento cuando vio a su hija parada enfrente delante del escritorio, su pelo caía a modo de cortina por su rostro, lo que impedía ver su cara, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando, el leve movimiento pero a la vez inestable del cuerpo de Alexis se lo indicaba, se seco sus propias lágrimas y antes de ser descubierto y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo._

_No tardo ni un segundo cuando su hija había enterrado su cabeza en su pecho, en esos momentos le recordaba a la niña frágil de antaño y se sentía terriblemente satisfecho de ser el gran apoyo de su hija. La separo un poco, solo lo justo para poder alzarle el mentón y que lo mirase_

_C: ¿qué pasa cariño?_

_La vio morderse el labio y estrujarse las manos, el punto preocupante llego cuando la vio girarse y darle la espalda_

_A: cuando te diga esto, vas a dejar de mirarme como lo haces, todo va a cambiar, todo será diferente_

_Frunció el ceño preocupado y giro a su hija confrontando ambas miradas azules-si no me lo dices nunca voy a saberlo- ladeo la cabeza y le sonrío con dulzura- nada va a hacer que deje de quererte como lo hago calabaza_

_A: estoy embarazada_

_Todo pareció darle vueltas cuando su hija pronuncio aquellas palabras, todo parecía ser un chiste mal contado, su pareja acaba de dejarle horas atrás, su hija adolescente le decía aquello, dio dos pasos atrás y se apoyo en el escritorio, simplemente nada de aquello podía ser real._

_Todo debía de tratarse de algo ajeno a él, un mundo paralelo, un cataclismo, algo que evitara que cayese en aquella debacle, su pecho se hundía cada vez más y el dolor intenso se hacia cada vez mas palpable, se llevo la mano al pecho, queriendo apretárselo y arrancárselo y cuando quiso darse cuenta yacía desplomado en el suelo…._

Lo que había pensado que había sido una mala pesadilla, se había convertido en una realidad, un amago de infarto le sobrevino, Alexis se culpaba por haberle roto el corazón a su padre y él mismo se culpaba por no haber hecho frente nunca a la absurda realidad. Dos semanas aislado en aquel hospital le pusieron en claro muchas ideas, mando a Alexis a Londres con Zoé la hermana de Meredith y él le dijo a Gina que en mes y medio tendría en su mesa el último libro de la saga de Nikki Head.

Tomo la decisión de matarla, si matar a su alter ego, eso le aliviaría un poco la frustración, el dolor, todo lo que sintió en aquel momento aunque realmente fue el vació mas inmenso lo que se alojo en su dañado corazón. Le pidió a Paula que no hiciera ningún tipo de rueda de prensa, ni presentaciones, nada simplemente que el libro se vendiera solo, sin él y se marcho a Londres, con su hija.

Y ahora mientras acunaba a Amelia en sus brazos, sabía que la decisión había sido la acertada que solo con mirarla, todo aquel dolor parecía mitigarse, Alexis descansaba en la cama del hospital custodiada por Martha que afligida por ser bisabuela leía una revista, sonrió negando y paso su nariz por la mejilla de su pequeña niña

_C: ahora tu eres mi princesa_

Sintió una mano recorrer su espalda y un leve escalofrío le recorrio de pies a cabeza, se giro y le sonrió a Zoé- _no puede negar a quien se parece-_ la miro ofendido y chasqueo la lengua

_C: es una Rodgers_

Zoé rió nuevamente y acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña Amy- _pelusa pelirroja, ojos azules, tez sonrosada, tiene poco de Rodgers Richard_-, le saco la lengua y literalmente le quito la niña de los brazos- _mi hermana me manda a decirte que esta en medio de un rodaje y no puede venir_-

Se encogió de hombros, tampoco esperaba ver a su exmujer allí, estaba acostumbrado a que Meredith hiciera y deshiciera según su antojo, miro un momento a Zoé con la bebe en brazos y sonrió, ambas hermanas eran completamente diferentes, mientras que Meredith era impulsiva, alocada y extremadamente explosiva, Zoé era tranquila, astuta, inteligente y pausada, como la noche y el día, ambas pelirrojas, sexys y con unos inmensos ojos azules que podían traspasarte el alma y él se había fijado en la hermana equivocada, siempre lo tuvo claro pero nunca fue capaz de darse cuenta.

**4 años más tarde**

_C: venga princesa sopla las velas_

_Amelia: no, no papi, tu conmigo_

Asintió y cogió a su pequeña en brazos cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire para después apagar aquellas cuatro solitarias velas en una inmensa tarta, la niña chillo y aplaudió feliz y se bajo se los brazos de su "papi", como acostumbraba a llamarlo para correr en busca de Zoé, que se acercaba con los platos

_Z: ya habéis soplado sin mí, eso no se hace_

Puso gesto contrariado y se acerco a Castle dándole un pequeño golpe en el costado con el codo riendo- ahora te quedas sin postre- le guiño el ojo y rió al ver la cara que se le quedaba

_Am: tarta, tarta_

_Z: ya, ya_

Partió tres pequeñas porciones y cogió a la niña en sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo y comenzar a comer, miro a Rick, que la miraba y le sonrió amorosamente- _Alexis ha llamado, dice que ya tiene listo el loft para mañana, que ella seguramente este en el hospital haciendo practicas pero espera reunirse con nosotros para la cena, al igual que tu madre_-. Castle asintió y se giro dándole la espalda a las dos personas que lo acompañaban asomándose al gran ventanal del ático donde residían en la capital británica, le preocupaba la idea de volver a Nueva York, le preocupaba el cambio de vida que supondría para Amelia, le preocupaba sobretodo volver a verla a ella.

Dejo a la niña en la silla y se acerco a él, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rick, apoyando su frente en aquella ancha espalda, sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados con los otros mas varoniles, sabía que él estaba preocupado y esa preocupación era la que ella misma tenía albergada en su corazón- _todo va a estar bien Rick, el tiempo pone todo en su lugar-_

Se giro y la miro, azul contra azul, una mirada suave, sincera y tranquila, eso es lo que él necesitaba- _y si no es así y si es llegar allí y que nada hubiera cambiado_-, sintió los finos y largos dedos de Zoé recorrer su rostro hasta sus labios

_Z: nada es igual Rick para bien o para mal, el tiempo ha pasado_

Lo soltó y volvió a la mesa, girándose a medio camino- ven a comer la tarta, a nadie le amarga un dulce- le saco la lengua y se sentó esta vez al lado de la niña. Suspiro, echando una última mirada por la ventana del ático y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar, cogió a su nieta, sentándola esta vez él en su regazo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, la risa de la niña fue como un pequeño bálsamo, siempre era capaz de curar sus heridas mas profundas, esas que incluso aunque parecían haber sanado, no era del todo cierto.

Continuará…..


	2. Something's gotta give

**A/n:**

Primero antes que nada dar las gracias a tod s aquell s que ocupan parte de su tiempo en leer la historia y segundo doblemente gracias a quienes aquellos que la leen, se molestan también en poner sus pequeños comentarios, pues ese pequeño montoncito de arena quien mantiene viva la historia.

Ya hemos visto parte de como se ha desarrollado la vida de Rick y lo que aconteció ahora vamos a ir al lado de Kate, puede ser que algo de lo que leáis no os guste pero yo soy la que escribo y vosotr s quienes tomáis la decisión de leer o no. Al final del capitulo una pequeña sorpresa.

**Capitulo 2**: _Something's gotta give_

_Trazó con la yema de su dedo indice, la linea imaginaria de la columna vertebral, sonriendo al notar, el leve ronroneo y un murmullo, inentendible, repitió el mismo gesto pero aún avanzando más con su dedo, contorneando aquel delicioso y esbelto trasero. Era como un fetiche verla desnuda tras una noche pasional, no dejaba que se pusiera ropa, el contacto de ambas pieles sabia que a ella le producía escalofríos. Retiro un poco la sabana con la punta de sus dedos y se agacho levemente para morder una nalga, repitiendo el mismo gesto con la otra, imperceptiblemente sabía que ella, empezaba a reaccionar con sus caricias y eso lo hizo reír socarronamente, se acomodo mejor en la cama y paso sus fuertes y anchas manos por los muslos de ella, dejando rozar con la palma cierta zona mas erógena de lo normal, como si fuera un resorte, las piernas se abrieron aún más, buscando más contacto, él sabía lo que ella quería y ella a su vez sabía que solo lo obtendría si aceptaba unas "normas" de juego al propio estilo de su amante._

Sintió un beso en su hombro, algo que la descoloco mentalmente, algo no cuadraba en la secuencia de imágenes que se estaba repitiendo, en el patrón de comportamiento, otro un poco mas arriba, en el borde entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, la descoloco aún más, su nombre dicho en un susurro suave, esa voz, esa tonalidad, no concordaba para nada con aquella risa profunda y varonil que se repetía como ecos lejanos en su mente, poco a poco comenzó a situarse, a salir de aquel trance en el que estaba sumida. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la realidad, en el momento que pudo ver frente a ella a su pareja, esos ojos marrones, oscuros, tan diferentes a los azules que se repetían sin cesar en sus sueños, porque eso es lo eran, sueños, recuerdos fugaces de una felicidad efímera y momentánea, una burbuja que ella misma se obligo a estallar.

J: _¿te lo estabas pasando bien?_

Lo miro un momento descolocada, hasta que vio la sonrisa socarrona de su pareja-_ en el sueño me refiero, espero que por lo menos haya sido conmig_o-, sonrió con algo de falsedad, no podía exactamente describir su sonrisa como algo falso, pero había llegado a perfeccionarla tanto para eludir ciertos temas comprometedores que asintió sin más, pasando sus brazos alrededor del otro y sellando el momento con un beso, realmente evitando tener una conversación indeseada, algo que no venía a cuento, algo que era única y exclusivamente de ella.

El momento fue roto, cuando el sonido del pager de Josh comenzó a hacer un estruendo aturdidor para sus oídos le mordió levemente el labio y después lo empujo riendo- el deber te llama y a mi lo hace la ducha, así que...-, le tiro del moflete, en un gesto mas de camaradería que de amor y se levanto riendo de la cama, guiñándole el ojo a su pareja, desapareció de sus vista metiéndose en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella y apoyándose en la misma, cerrando los ojos un momento, dejando vagar su imaginación, donde unos ojos azules la miraban confusos y con dolor, un dolor que había hecho mella en ella, tanto como la muerte de su propia madre.

Se metió en la ducha, siguiendo el mismo ritual de siempre, atándose el pelo en una coleta alta, regulo la temperatura del agua y dejo que esta la empapara, como si aquello pudiera borrar todos esos pensamientos aturdidores que cada vez se hacían más y más pesados en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en él, nunca lo había hecho del todo, pero su recuerdo había pasado a ser algo lejano en su mente, al año, Josh y ella se habían vuelto a encontrar, habían hablado, empezaron a quedar esporádicamente y todo fue fluyendo con más seguridad que antes. Se detuvo a enjabonar su cuerpo y como un mantra miro aquel anillo en su dedo, un anillo de compromiso, un paso más a una vida estable, algo que era totalmente impensable con Rick Castle y al principio había resultado chocante pensaba que ya con vivir con Josh todo estaba bien, pero esa petición la dejo descolocada, la pregunta era y por qué no, era "feliz", o lo que dentro de los cannons podía considerarse felicidad, tenía una estabilidad, solo era un paso más y su boca respondió incluso antes que sus pensamientos pudieran formular una respuesta lógica y eso era seguramente lo correcto.

Lo correcto hasta que Alexis Castle se había cruzado con ella dos semanas atrás, cuando había ido a buscar a Josh al hospital, el encuentro había sido de todo menos afectuoso, la chica estaba cambiada, no dejaba de ser cortes y educada pero eso era lo máximo, sus palabras habían sido monosilábicas y cuando le había preguntado por él, la respuesta había sido tajante, él ahora es feliz, dando un matiz especial a ese ahora. Se suponía que ella debía sentirse identificada con su alter ego, él había matado a Nikki Heat y ese ahora marcaba que también existía la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho lo mismo con ella.

No era quien para sentirse ofendida, no podía hablar de doble moral cuando ella estaba comprometida, pero dolía, sentía una opresión en el pecho horrorosa, que no la dejaba respirar, que la hacía llorar a todas horas y es que podía soportar que él la odiara, que no quisiera verla más pero lo que se le tornaba insoportable, es que para Richard Castle estuviera muerta.

_B: enserio Lanie, no se por qué te empeñas en adelantarte tanto, quedan aún seis meses_

_L: mira chica, el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando quieres darte cuenta tenemos la boda a la vuelta de la esquina_

Rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada pero después un pequeño bufido de descontento, llevaban ya mas de tres horas en el centro comercial, su idea de pasar su día libre, era salir a correr, preparar la comida, descansar y esperar que llegara su prometido, no que su maniática amiga la arrastrara a preparar su lista de bodas en todas las tiendas que veía y encima se empeñara en comenzar a mirar telas para los vestidos, ella quería una boda sencilla, estaba pensando seriamente coger a Josh y fugarse pero sabía que su padre no se lo permitiría.

Sintió la mano de Lanie tirando de ella y aunque se resistió, su amiga forense pareció sacar la fuerza de mil hombres, la miro un momento extrañada cuando se vio delante de una tienda de libros- _¿quieres que alguien me regale un libro?_-, frunció el ceño cuando su amiga la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo mirar al expositor, allí en letras grandes el nombre de quien aún ocupaba sus pensamientos parecía abarcarlo todo, un nuevo libro, aquello rezaba una hora y una fecha concreta-_¿qué día es hoy?_-, no tuvo ni que obtener respuesta, la mirada de su amiga lo decía todo, busco por todos lados un reloj, maldito el momento que decidió dejarse el reloj de su padre en casa, cuando el reloj de cuco de una tienda comenzó a sonar dando la hora en punto, una vorágine de nervios le recorrió el cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa en sentido contrario.

Fue seguida por Lanie que la detuvo de manera brusca-ohhh chica nada de eso, vas a enfrentar la situación, vamos a ir allí y vas a dar la cara, además quiero ver que ha estado escribiendo durante cuatro años, debe de ser muy bueno si ha tardado tanto tiempo-, se quedo clavada en el suelo, sintiendo su corazón bombear demasiado fuerte y negó enérgicamente

B: a mi no se me ha perdido nada, ve tu si quieres

Intento guardar la compostura, la calma, todo lo que pudiera disimular aquel bullir de sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su pecho ahora mismo y la harían gritar en cualquier momento, se solto del agarre y justo cuando se dio la vuelta choco contra algo, más bien contra alguien, el ruido sordo de unos libros golpear el suelo, la hizo morderse el labios, más al ver de los libros que se trataban, no quería levantar la mirada, no quería enfrentar la realidad, aquello solo era un producto de su imaginación como sus sueños

C:¿ se encuentra bien?

Y allí estaba el primer golpe, indiferencia en el tono de su voz, un trato cordial para alguien que era más que una simple persona casual, levanto la mirada y se encontró de pronto con aquellas orbes azules que la miraban con una mezcla de inferencia y un pequeño casi ínfimo tono de preocupación, asintió de forma mecánica casi errática, apartándose de él y agachandose al tiempo a recoger los libros, sintiendo como el roce impropio de sus manos se producía, mandandole corrientes eléctricas por su espalda, lo vio quedarse parado, mirando su mano, concretamente su anillo y por instinto tuvo que esconderla, casi con vergüenza, se levanto y miro a Lanie con súplica.

El otro las miraba, miradas que fueron rotas por la forense, al abrazar a su chico escritor- un café, mañana a las cinco-, ecos lejanos de una conversación que no quería ser escuchada, un mudo asentimiento y se vio arrastrada, por su amiga, alejándola del abismo.

Miro aquel paquete delicadamente envuelto encima de su mesa, busco con la mirada a Ryan que transcribía unas cosas al ordenador- e_y y esto_- sacudiéndolo delante de las narices del otro

R: _lo han dejado aquí a primera hora para ti_

Miro de nuevo el paquete y sabía ya sin abrirlo que aquello no iba a ser buena, aún así con dedos temblorosos lo abrió, allí se encontraba uno de los ejemplares de aquel libro que ella se había agachado a recoger. Mordió su labio inferior y con algo de miedo levanto la portada. Sus ojos vagaron por aquella fina hoja blanca hasta la mitad, dejo caer la tapa, tapándose la boca y ahogando un sollozo lastimero y en su mente aquellas palabras que rezaban:

**_ A KB por enseñarme que el amor duele_**


End file.
